Beautifully Broken
by Kaya333
Summary: She Found Her husband cheating and turned to a friend. Only to get caught in a war she thought ended. Will She be able to help stop the war? Or will the War stop her?


Okay this Chapter and the next is just He said she said... The third chapter will give you more... I didn't want to give away who's who yet... Just for fun

* * *

This was supposed to be one of the best nights of her life. She had planned this amazing evening for her and her husband. Only to walk in to find them on the couch in her us. She called them a few names and stormed out. Only to end up with her best friend. He was beyond wasted. The love of his life had left. She had told him she wanted to find her father and she needed space. He couldn't stop her. So the two of them just sat in each other company. It wasn't till she told him that she found her husband with her worst enemy. He was there to comport her. At first it was just a few drinks. Then a walk around the halls in the house. Then somehow it ended with a kiss growing into so much more.

They didn't even make it to his bedroom; they just found the first empty room. They kissed and as they walked into the bedroom. He closed the door and then pinned her against it. Their need for each other becoming more intense. She started to go for his shirt to get it off, but he caught her hands before she could even touch his shirt. Moving them so they were above her head. Pushing her harder against the door. Their lips crashing into each other's. His lips then moving from her lips down her neck to her open chest her shirt wasn't covering. She moaned softly gripped his hands like he would drop her even thought she was standing. He then moved away slightly, letting go of her wrists with one hand, moving it to her thigh urging her to wrap her legs around. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his hand from her thigh to her ass. Then bring it up slowly, making sure it went under her shirt.

As his hand went up so did her shirt. He then pinned her against the door a bit tighter as he let go of her wrists all together. He then stuck his other hand under the other side of her shirt. He then pushed it up until it was completely off her. He then tossed it aside. He started kissing more of her chest as his hand moved back down to her ass. She moaned again. As he heard her moaned his lips went back up to her lips. As he kissed her he moved his hands from her ass to her inner thighs. Her moans getting louder and their want for each getting more intense. His hands then moved to the top of her jeans. He started playing with them as well as working to get them off. Once he got the undone. He pushed her legs down while making sure she had her arms around him so she wouldn't fall. He then pushed the pants down as well as her panties. He then urged her to wrap them around him again.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He then moved his hands up to her bra. Slowly starting to get it off. Once he got it undone, he then got if off and tossed it side with the rest of her clothes. She thought to herself it wasn't fair he was fully dressed and she wasn't. She then moved her hands to his shirt. Not caring if he tried to stop him. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Once fully unbuttoned she pulled the rest out. She then pushed it off his shoulders and tossed it aside. Once she had gotten his shift off he hands moved down her back to her ass and then her inner thighs. She was just about to go for his pants, but he stopped her using his touch. She moaned. He kissed her deeply and hard as he moved his hands closer to her weakness. She moaned in his mouth, wanting his more and couldn't help but arch her back moving closer to him. He then moved on hand to his pants and the other to her biggest weakness. Slowly letting two fingers enter, wanting her to feel loved wanted and everything she wasn't getting. Her moans getting louder. With his other hand he worked on getting his pants up done.

He got his pants undone and pushed them down along with his boxers. He continued to kisser, sending his fingers in deeper making her moan louder. He moved at a steady pace wanting to send her over, so she'd be ready. Her hands roaming his back and her nails digging in softly. He then drove he fingers in deeper sending her over the edge. It over whelmed her so much she began to tremble in his arms and not being able to kiss him. After she worked through it he pulled out his fingers and kissed her again. Wanting to make sure she was fully recovered. She then gave him a little signal she was fine and that she wanted him. He then pinned her up against the door more then slowly entered her. She moaned softly at first. He then started moving at a steady pace then taker her hands and pinning them above her head.

She moaned a bit louder. As he heard this he moved his kisses down to her neck. He then started getting a bit rougher and starting nipping at her neck a little. As her moans got louder he got rougher wanting her to enjoy every minute of them. Neither of them thinking of what's to come the next day. She moved with him, matching the pace and roughness of his movements. She dug her nails in hands as she screamed his name in pleaser as she went over the edge, only to have him follow. He moved his lips back to her and kissed her as they worked through their releases. He then let go of her hands and moved down to her ass. Holding her against him as he moved them to the bed.

When they reach the bed he laid her down, and then moved them to the top of the bed never letting himself move away from her. He met her lips again, as he hands roamed his back. Her hands moved down to his ass, signaling him she wanted him... needed him. With the signal he started a slow pace wanting this time to be slow and loving. He wanted to show her that she can be loved and not just tossed away. For a split second her thoughts went to this was the last person she would be sleeping with, but went away when he started to speed up his pace a bit. Moving his lips from hers to her chest. Kissing every bare part of her skin. His hands moving down his sides. Once he reached where he wanted to go he stopped and move hands over her stomach. Rubbing it a little as moved his hands down. She let out aloud moan, between his pace and what he was doing with his hands; she was surely going to fall.

His hands reach down and he started rubbing again. She arched her back as she gripped on to the sheets of the bed. The hadn't even made it under the covers. He moved from kissing her bare skin, moving his way back up to her lips, making a few stops at her breasts along the way. Teasing and loving them just the way she should be loved. She gripped hard to the bed, wanting nothing more to stay in this moment of them together. He finally made his way back up to her lips. He kissed him and deepened it with his tongue. She responded back with her. He wasn't long before the two finally gave in and fell over the edge. For the first time she felt something she never felt before. It took her long to come down, because her pleasure at her so high. He didn't stop there. He so how much pleasure she was having. He moved over slightly. He moved his hands to her inner thighs and messaged them. I smiled at her and she gave him a big goofy grin. She left his hands moving closer.

She was still so high; she didn't want anything more to stay like this. A place where she was loved, wanted, and felt so good. She then was caught of guard when he drove his fingers into her. She screamed out his name, not caring how loud she was. She wanted what he was doing more than ever. He started kissing her stomach getting really into moving within her almost like he was making love to her. She could sense of needing. He drove deep into her hitting a spot that made her arch her back and scream out. He then hit the spot, waiting for the right moment. He it a few more time, the last time adding another figure. It only caused her to scream more. She then slowly came down, but only a bit. He didn't want her done yet. He quickly removed his finger and replaced it with himself. He drove in catching her off guard completely. It just sent her over the edge, while he tried his hardest to hold back.

Once she had calmed down and rolled off of her still needed her, but wanting to hold on and make it as amazing as he possible could. Not knowing what lead ahead for them later one. He told her he was going to take a quick shower. And he wanted her to join him, but she just said she needed to calm down and re energize. He went to take a shower. Just thinking about her in the room waiting, made him want her even more. The best part was he wasn't drunk anymore and knew what he was doing. They both knew. He finished his shower and walked back into the bedroom. He then picked her back and brought her back to his room. He wanted to erase the memoires he had and make new one.

The first thing she did when he put her down was took the towel off of him. He had already closed the door. She whispered a few things she wanted to do and he had no choice. The first thing he did was not even bother with what she wanted. He needed her and he needed her now. He thought the bed would be the last place, because he wanted to wake up with her in his arms and do this all over again. He picked her up and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He then moved her to the door and pushed her against it. Making sure the door was locked. He then took her hands and put them above her head. He then entered her and started moving fast.

She tried to slow him down making it last longer and better, but he had already fallen before she had a chance. Just something about him being inside her made her wish that this I what could happen every night. She just love the feel he had within her and the feelings he gave her. For the rest the night the two had their fun. He had done all the things she whispered in his ear. It wasn't long before the two tired each other out and feel asleep in his bed. She dreaming of the only night they'd get together. Him dreaming of being with her forever.


End file.
